


In Which Many Names are Contemplated

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [24]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2005





	

His birth parents, whom he no longer remembered, named him “Kakarot”. Thanks to a bump on his head, he preferred his adopted name. Vegeta addressed him as “Kakarot” anyway, to annoy him.

“Son Goku” became a hateful mantra to his enemies. Arale-chan called him “Go-kun”, a nickname he still sometimes misses. To Bulma, he was “Son-kun”, whereas Piccolo just used “Son”.

Chi-Chi spoke to him as “husband”, even when she was mad at him. He was Gohan’s “Daddy”, but merely Goten’s “Father” in public, and “Old Man” privately.

Pan-chan and Bra-chan dubbed him “Grand-Dada”, because he was always so silly.

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
I had scribbled up an introspective piece, but then I thought Goku wasn’t really much of a person to do any intense naval-gazing and this premise has been done better in other places anyway.


End file.
